happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
See You Later, Elevator
Hippy, Snowy, Lessy, and Fireball are in an elevator waiting to descend when The Beaver comes running to join them. Because she has no hands, however, he cannot stop the lift from closing in time and growls in anger. A few floors below, Mom presses the elevator call button as she and Baby wait. Mom then lights her pipe with a match and carelessly throws the still lit match out the window. The wind blows the match one floor below, where an exhausted Superspeed is finishing papers with a typewriter. The match lands on the papers, causing Superspeed and the whole room to go up in flames. As the fire alarm rings, the elevator abruptly stops, panicking the four passengers. A fire engine bell rings and Wooly the fireman rushes in to save those trapped in the elevator. He presses the call button and waits while the flames in the elevator shaft short out the electrical wires controlling the lift, sending it spiraling downwards causing the four passengers to slam into the ceiling. Wooly, still waiting for the elevator, gives up and goes to the stairs. However, Wooly has to climb many flights of stairs in order to get to those trapped in the lift. Suddenly, the elevator stops on a floor and the doors open. Fireball happily proceeds out, but is cut in half when the doors close on him, horrifying Hippy, Snowy, and Lessy. The elevator then spirals downwards again. Meanwhile, we see a panting and sweaty Wooly think he's gotten to the top of the stairs, only to see he has not even climbed up three steps. The lazy Wooly sees this himself and sighs at how far he has to go. The elevator stops just below another floor and the doors open up again. This time Snowy tries to climb up and out of the elevator to safety. Halfway out, the doors close again and the lift proceeds down, slicing Snowy in half with his intestines the only thing keeping the two halves of his body together. Finally, the panting Wooly makes it up several floors only to vomit on the floor from the strenuous activity. He soon hears Hippy pounding on the door of the elevator which has stopped on that level. Wooly raises his axe to chop the doors down, but they open up and Wooly accidentally chops Hippy's head in half. Wooly screams in horror and pulls his axe out as the doors close again and the elevator descends downwards again. Wooly opens up the doors, grabs Snowy's intestines, and slides down them onto the top of the elevator, opening up the top. Inside, Lessy is crying in fear (or possibly grief at seeing Snowy and Hippy get killed) only to look up and notice Wooly. Later, as the building burns down even more, Wooly carries Lessy outside to a stretcher, charred, but alive. He leaves her and goes back in to rescue more people. Suddenly, the building explodes, causing the burned and blackened bodies of Mom and The Beaver to land near Lessy. She gasps at the sight, only to be crushed by the falling elevator. The doors open and Wooly rushes out carrying the lower body of Snowy. Wooly tries in vain to revive the lower half by blowing air into the intestines, causing Snowy's lower body to fill up with air, eventually exploding. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Fan Version episodes